


Единственное, что должно удивлять – это то, что все еще есть, чему удивляться (и здесь, как правило, замешаны оборотни)

by tupoy_olen



Series: Бесплатные объятия [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Derek is a Free Hugger, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шериф узнал про оборотней. Однако есть пара моментов, которые ему хотелось бы прояснить. А вот Стайлзу этого совсем не хотелось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственное, что должно удивлять – это то, что все еще есть, чему удивляться (и здесь, как правило, замешаны оборотни)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Thing That Should Surprise Is That There Are Still Things That Can Surprise (and most of them come Werewolf-shaped)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528358) by [im_not_a_lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_a_lizard/pseuds/im_not_a_lizard). 



> бета: потерпевший-забор

\- Я пытаюсь завоевать вашего сына, сэр, - сказал Дерек.

\- Завоевать? – переспросил шериф, приподняв брови. – Кто в твоем возрасте сейчас так говорит?

\- Спасибо! – вставил Стайлз, оттирающий от дивана кровь. Разумеется, делать это пришлось именно ему. И, разумеется, Дерек, несмотря на способность к регенерации, сначала потерял литра три крови. У Стайлза уже руки болели. Он поморщился и бросил на Дерека виноватый взгляд, потому что у того все-таки была дыра в плече. Дерек в ответ нахмурился и посмотрел на него, будто мог читать мысли. Боже, Стайлз надеялся, что такими способностями он все-таки не обладал.

Стайлз старался игнорировать хлюпающий звук, с которым отец ковырялся медицинскими щипцами у Дерека в плече. Еще не хватало, чтобы его стошнило, пока он пытался спасти диван, напоминающий сейчас реквизит со съемок фильма ужасов.

\- Попалась! – триумфально воскликнул шериф, вытаскивая изрядно помятую пулю и глядя на нее как на диковинную находку, будто не он несколькими минутами ранее ее туда засадил. Стайлз наблюдал за лицом отца, пока тот наблюдал, как рана на плече Дерека зарастала на глазах, как в одном из тех научно-фантастических сериалов, просмотр которых отец всегда не одобрял.

\- Спорим, теперь ты благодарен, что я заставлял тебя смотреть те сериалы, да? – с торжеством заметил Стайлз, но отец проигнорировал его, с открытым ртом пялясь на теперь целую и идеально ровную кожу. Ну и ладно.

\- Так значит, - произнес шериф, немного придя в себя, - оборотни, да?

\- Чего? – пискнул Стайлз. – О чем ты говоришь? Кофе перепил? Говорят, слишком большое количество бекона может вызвать галлюцинации… погоди, ты же не ел бекон, правда?!

Отец с Дереком повернулись к нему и вопросительно вскинули брови. Стайлз вздохнул и опустился на, стоило уже признать это, безнадежно испорченный диван. Ему нужна была минутка, чтобы просто подумать _о жизни_.

\- Тебе придется купить нам новый, - вредно заявил Стайлз, тыкая пальцем в сторону окровавленных диванных подушек. 

Дерек кивнул с безэмоциональным лицом, но Стайлз видел, что он переживает. Вот откуда Стайлз мог это знать?

Шериф пристально посмотрел на них, и Стайлз решил просто смириться с тем фактом, что Разговора ему не избежать. И разговор этот обещал быть просто кошмарным, потому что отец такие дела спустя рукава не делал.

Стайлз кинул в Дерека чистой футболкой и попытался не ржать (попытка провалилась), когда та затрещала, натянувшись на его необъятных мускулах. Дерек вздохнул и опустился на табуретку рядом со Стайлзом.

Шериф стоял по другую сторону стола, нацепив на лицо свое фирменное выражение для допросов. Ничего хорошего это не сулило.

\- Так это и есть тот парень, с которым ты всюду обжимаешься? Я об этом слышу едва ли не каждый день.

Это было не совсем то начало, которого ожидал Стайлз. Он подавился соком, на что Дерек метнулся к нему, будто боялся, что тот сейчас помрет и оставит его один на один с Допрашивающим Лицом. Несчастная футболка, видимо, решила, что хватит с нее такого существования, и лопнула по швам. Дерек пискнул, свалился с табуретки и утащил Стайлза за собой.

ЕГО ЖИЗНЬ.

0o0o0o

\- Оборотень? – Скотт с выражением полнейшей растерянности на лице выглядел крайне забавно, и Стайлз бы обязательно посмеялся, но его только что страшно травмировал разговор с отцом и ему срочно нужно было травмировать кого-то другого.

\- Это еще не все, - заверил его Стайлз, вываливая содержимое рюкзака Скотту на кровать. Скотт, который все еще выглядел как самый растерянный щеночек на свете, благослови боже его скошенную челюсть, поднял лист бумаги, приземлившийся рядом с его коленом, вчитался и в ужасе отбросил, будто тот был заразным.

\- О боже мой, - простонал он, закрывая глаза руками, но Стайлз не собирался его жалеть. Скотт был его лучшим другом, святой обязанностью которого было пройти через это вместе с ним.

\- Вот этот глянь, - Стайлз протянул ему другой листок, а когда Скотт не открыл глаза и вообще отказался как-либо на него реагировать, он сделал глубокий вдох и начал читать вслух.

\- Вязка у животных может занимать…

\- НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ НЕТ, - завопил Скотт, чтобы перекрыть голос Стайлза, вырвал у него листок и запихал под кровать, будто если не видно, так этого и не было никогда. Глаза его были огромными и полными ужаса.

\- Теперь это моя жизнь, - сказал Стайлз, хотя получилось больше похоже на всхлип.

Скотт сочувственно покивал, затем взмахнул конечностями и свалился с кровати, когда через окно в комнату залез Дерек и принялся рычать.

Стайлз такому уже не удивлялся. Он протянул руку и успокаивающе погладил Скотта по голове.

\- Не круто, чувак.

Дерек пожал плечами, перешагнул через Скотта и сел позади Стайлза. Затем притянул его к себе, сжал в кольце рук и удовлетворенно засопел в шею. Просто… аргх!

0o0o0o

\- Очень рада знакомству, - тепло улыбнулась Лора шерифу, который в ответ лишь кивнул, не спеша делать выводов. Отец был мудрым человеком. Остальные члены стаи (серьезно, _стаи_ ), вошли внутрь и принялись обнимать шерифа, будто это было совершенно нормально и вовсе не по-сектански. Стайлз хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Точнее он попытался это сделать, но Питер поймал его за запястье, надавливая теплыми пальцами на жилку с пульсом.

\- Так-так, - пожурил он и подмигнул. - Дерек расстроится, если ты испортишь свое милое личико.

Прежде чем Стайлз успел как-то отреагировать на этот беспредел, рядом возникла разъяренная Лидия и выдернула его запястье из хватки Питера, причем сделала это так агрессивно, что Стайлз получил собственной рукой в грудь. Ну замечательно!

\- Руки прочь, - процедила она, бешено сверкая глазами. – Хватит тебе одного горячего оборотня. А этот – мой. 

\- Она прелесть, да? – спросил Питер с влюбленным выражением на лице, будто ее реакция была совершенно нормальной, а вовсе не являлась верным признаком психического расстройства. 

Лидия все еще выглядела взбешенной, но Питер погладил ее по волосам, и яростный огонь в ее глазах немного поутих. Стайлз знал, что день, когда он был готов поблагодарить похотливого дядюшку Питера, хорошим точно быть не мог.

\- Ты тронул мою пару.

Стайлз громко вздохнул, чтобы все слышали, как ему тяжело. Даже отец, которого сейчас с огромным энтузиазмом сжимал в объятиях Айзек. Боже, за ними глаз да глаз нужен. После такого, изрядно травмированный глаз.

Лицо Дерека исказилось хищническими чертами, отчетливо послышалось рычание. Питер напрягся, и это могло очень плохо для всех закончиться. Стайлз положил ладонь Дереку на грудь, а Питер спрятал Лидию себе за спину.

\- Сидеть, - твердо произнес Стайлз, и на лужайке внезапно повисла тишина. Дерек скосил на него взгляд, и взгляд этот не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Это была собачья шутка? – спросил кто-то, и, господи, да шло оно все.

0o0o0o

\- Ты серьезно насчет этих… оборотней?

Стайлз поперхнулся тостом, и отцу пришлось несколько минут хлопать его по спине.

\- Это нечестно, внезапно набрасываться на меня в семь утра, - укоризненно прохрипел Стайлз.

\- Мне кажется, он настроен довольно серьезно, - растерянно продолжил отец. – Просто, разве всего месяц назад ты не был влюблен в ту девочку по фамилии Мартин?

\- Это была не любовь, - пробормотал Стайлз, сверля взглядом стакан с апельсиновым соком. – Это были безответные страдания. К тому же, когда Питер кинул меня ради нее, эта лодка окончательно уплыла в волчий закат.

\- Питер? – в голосе шерифа появились стальные нотки, и Стайлз мысленно дал себе по морде.

\- Эм… у нас, возможно, что-то было? – осторожно произнес он.

Секунду спустя отец уже вызванивал Дерека.

0o0o0o

Они припарковались у дома Лоры, где проходило ежемесячное собрание стаи («Ты теперь в стае, Стайлз», многозначительно сказал Дерек, как будто его принимали в банду байкеров, и сегодня было посвящение), Дерек, который уже ждал его, распахнул дверь джипа, когда машина еще даже не остановилась до конца.

\- Стайлз.

Он протянул к нему руки и, кажется, потрогал везде, словно проверяя, ничего ли не пропало. Дерек всего час назад выпрыгнул из его окна, но, конечно, во время поездки с отцом со Стайлзом обязательно что-нибудь да приключилось. Отец вообще-то был шерифом. А Дерек не особо-то стеснялся трогать Стайлза у него на глазах. Откровенно говоря, он вообще не стеснялся!

Лора помахала им с крыльца, пока Стайлз тщетно пытался вырваться из осьминожьего захвата Дерека, а отец безмятежно помахал в ответ, начисто игнорируя, что его сына настойчиво тискали всего в двух метрах от него.

Стайлз заметил Лидию и приветливо кивнул ей. Впрочем, она в ответ лишь злобно зыркнула, взяла Питера за руку и увела в дом. Видимо, все еще сердилась из-за ружья. Стайлз пытался объяснить ей, что отец знал о регенерации оборотней, но она отказывалась слушать. Он лишь надеялся, что Питер сумеет отговорить ее от плана мести, который, вне всякого сомнения, зрел в ее голове.

\- Рада, что вы пришли, - сказала Лора, обращаясь к обоим Стилински, за что Стайлз был ей бесконечно благодарен. 

Он бы ни за что не пришел туда, где не хотели видеть его отца. Дерек все так же не оставлял попыток взобраться на него, будто вести себя в коллективе прилично было вовсе не обязательно, поэтому Стайлз, отвлекшись, пропустил, что сказала Лора дальше, зато отлично расслышал ответ отца.

\- Ну, я, конечно, хотел внуков, - сказал шериф, немного тоскливо наблюдая за бегающими по лужайке щенками (детьми, Стайлз, детьми!). 

Стайлз поморщился.

\- Все наши щенки будут вашими внуками, - тепло произнесла Лора, будто ответ шерифа очень ее порадовал.

\- Да, - согласился шериф, но его голос прозвучал отстраненно и с сожалением.

У Стайлза упало сердце. Впрочем, несмотря на то, что Стайлз утопал в саморазочаровании, он не упустил взгляд, брошенный Лорой на Дерека, которым она ясно велела ему закрыть свой рот и даже не думать его открывать. Дерека, которому, конечно, без разницы, и он обязательно встрянет. Как обычно.

\- Не беспокойтесь об этом, сэр, - голос вроде бы звучал искренне, но Стайлз уже давно перестал прислушиваться к тому, что именно говорил Дерек. Вот опять какую-то ахинею несет, зачем его слушать?

Разумеется, отцу хотелось внуков! Как Стайлз сам об этом не подумал?

\- У волков есть кое-какие… особенности, когда дело доходит до совокупления с парой.

Отец ведь всегда хотел много детей, но по известным причинам у него сейчас был только Стайлз. Логично, что он мечтал о куче внуков, которые наполнили бы красками его старость.

\- Когда мы со Стайлзом закрепим нашу связь, он будет способен выносить вам внуков.

Лицо шерифа приобрело насыщенный красно-лиловый оттенок, Лора пыталась выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь, а выражение лица Дерека оставалось предельно серьезным. Сам Стайлз считал, что они чересчур драматизируют, ведь оставалось же суррогатное материнство и усыновление. Черт, оборотням же можно усыновлять? Им для этого не нужно признаваться в своем оборотничестве? Может, у них есть собственные службы по усыновлению?

Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, чтобы спросить, но отец слишком уж странно смотрел на него. Одновременно с ужасом и надеждой во взгляде. О боже, папа хотел, чтобы он усыновил очень, очень много детишек и был погребен под горой подгузников, пока не стукнет пятьдесят.

Черт-черт-че—

Погодите, ЧТО??????

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Тадам! два года спустя перевод серии закончен :)) спасибо всем, кто все это время был с нами и не терял надежды))))


End file.
